Sweeter
by fictitiousburn
Summary: The chronicles of passion, love, and just plain lust between everyone's favorite nonbender and the Avatar (Asami/Korra; Mako/Korra)(Korra Smut Week 2013)
1. Suds

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

This is precisely why Korra can't take baths with Asami.

Her pale arms slide around the Avatar's waist, pushing her legs apart and sliding their way across her thighs. Asami kisses Korra's cheek, then her jaw, then runs her tongue along the nape of her neck — her weak spot — as her fingers push inside of her, underneath the water where it is already wet and nothing is discernible.

Korra bucks her hips forward and moans, and, "I swear," she grinds her teeth as her hands clench Asami's knees, "I'll never get clean with you in here." Asami only chuckles into her neck, leaning to nip at her shoulder as she circles her clit. Korra stretches, her feet hitting the ends of the tub, clenching the muscles inside of her as Asami strokes rapidly.

She slides further back into the nonbender, all of the soaps rattling in their containers until they pour into the water, rocking back and forth because Korra cannot control her body, she cannot control her bending; it is Asami who commands her, who touches her until she is frazzled and wired and unable to function.

Asami reaches a hand up to cup Korra's breast, kneading it gently before she pinches her nipple, pulling and twisting and Korra grabs her wrist, water sloshing out of the tub as she moans. The Avatar only lets out a hiss, careful not to lose control. Asami keeps her fingers on Korra's clit, rubbing until she feels her seize up in her arms, shuddering her release and sliding further down into the water.

She descends on her with kisses, sliding her hair away and kissing her forehead, her neck, her shoulders, her fingers, and laughing at how she has come undone. That, and how the bath water is riddled with soapy bubbles.

* * *

**notes:** korra smut week is this week on tumblr! to celebrate, i am focusing my attention on korrasami because we need more femme in this world. just go to korra-smut-week on tumblr if you want to participate!


	2. Motor

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

There is something inherently childish about the grin that Mako has on his face when he stumbles into Asami's room to see the heiress straddling the Avatar, her arms slung over Korra's shoulders, her lips pressed against hers and her hips moving rhythmically in her lap. It takes all his self-restraint not to say the most foul, vulgar thing he can think of about the two beautiful women in front of him.

He watches as Asami realizes his presence, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turns. Her top is peeled away from her body and her skirt is pushed up around her waist, but she still fixes him with a fervent glare. When he turns his eyes to Korra, a _naked_ Korra, she only blushes, although whether it's because she's naked or because she's been caught is beyond him.

"And here I thought your manners were getting better," Asami chides, "shut the door on the way out."

"Can't I stay?" He blurts and the noise that Korra makes causes Asami to chuckle a little. She opens her mouth and from the way her brows furrow, Mako can tell she wants to say no, but Asami answers first.

"Well," she stands, smoothing out the skirt over her legs, sauntering over to where he stands. She rests her hands on his chest and Mako is sure she can feel his heart thudding against his chest, "if you stay, you'll have to be of some _use_. Not including just wanting to motorboat the two of us," she adds.

Mako laughs under his breath because he can see Korra's face as Asami bends over; he'd have never pegged the heiress for the type to go without underwear, but he'd have never pegged Asami for the type to rebound with Korra, especially since she was the main catalyst that ended their relationship. Although by the looks of it, it would have been hard to call it a rebound.

He leans forward and kisses Asami, on her chin, the center of her chest, between her breasts, and backs her into the bed beside Korra, who watches with wide blue eyes. She pulls him down with thin hands, his mouth working over her skin and even offering a teasing nudge between her breasts — to which she swats at him — before he slides further down, hot mouth traveling between her legs.

He can feel her tighten around him as his tongue gently maneuvers its way between her folds, tasting, exploring. He's never had a talent for this sort of thing and moves with a style that is new and curious; but it stirs something because Mako watches Korra's face turn a brilliant shade of red as she climbs over to Asami, swinging her leg over the side of the nonbender's head and lowering herself onto her mouth.

Korra can't see it, but Mako can — the grin that invades Asami's face before she plunges her tongue inside of Korra — and he retaliates by doing the same. But Asami only feeds her sexual tension into Korra, whose face flushes as she tries to bite back the moans that obviously want to tear out of her.

It doesn't take long — that is, for Mako to bring Asami shuddering, convulsing into his mouth and for Asami to have Korra at release, grinding her hips over the heiress' mouth, whimpering and moaning with her hands on her pale breasts. The pair of them collapse, Korra pushing her face into Asami's neck and Asami curiously watching Mako smirk at the pair of them.

"So, I still can't motorboat the two of you?"

* * *

**notes:** i apologize for the sheer ridiculousness of this because i really haven't had a lot of time to focus on characterization for korra characters. the way i imagine korra and asami is that korra is a big dork because she is like 'oh god, this beautiful woman wants lil ole scrappy me' whereas asami is more take-charge of the two of them. massive apologies again to anyone who disagrees with this portrayal. also...plot...what plot? i'm here for the porn part..


	3. Tight

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

Korra isn't exactly sure how long this thing between her and Asami is supposed to last; she's pretty sure that deep down, underneath the shy kisses and exploratory touches, that the heiress envies her deeper than she'll ever be able to comprehend. Korra hates herself just a little too, but it has more to do with tangling her limbs with another female instead of with Mako.

Asami moans coyly and it is a sound Korra has come to enjoy, the shallow tones, the breathiness of her voice, the slight crack of noise as she runs out of air. She slides a pale leg over Korra's leg, wrapping it around her waist, pushing them closer together.

They meet in the center, exploding with warmth.

Korra shudders out a noise, a low, growling moan and Asami grabs Korra's knee, flicking her hips forward, and the pleasure resonates through her body like someone has rung a giant bell around her head. She moans and lets Asami push her back so she's between her legs, sliding her wetness over her own, gripping Korra's leg as she grinds back and forth.

Some part of her is protesting this, the way that Asami is focused on making her melt in the palm of her hand, the way that she doesn't even regret her clothes scattered on the floor or her fingers threaded into Asami's dark hair, pulling. She feels Asami start to shake, her legs trembling, biting on her lip as tears prickled the corner of her eyes.

It's an odd thing, watching her fall apart at the seams like that. She moans and it's haunting, echoing with sadness, and she stops, sliding backwards away from Korra, her knees pulled to her chest.

"We should stop," Asami says, her voice unsure, "we should stop doing this."

Korra imagines she'd be relieved, but the feeling in her chest is so tight she can only gasp for air. She camouflages it as intimacy, as a prolonged moan of pleasure, but it is simply the shock of having wanted something so much that she'd never dreamed of wanting before.

* * *

**notes:** this turned out more feelsy and sad than i intended for it to...prompt use is liberal at best.


	4. Girl Toy

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

It suits her better that the club was dark, dark enough to mask the fact that Korra's face was tinted red with alcohol use, that she was dancing just a little too close, a little too freely with the men surrounding her. But what did it matter? She is the Avatar and she never really got to have that kind of fun anymore. So she grinds her hips against the guy whose hands are on her waist, hearing a breath rush from his lips. She is far too drunk to really care.

"Korra," she picks her head up and grins at the sight of her best friend, but pouts when the girl pries her away from her dance partner. The Avatar hangs sloppily over her shoulder, quietly singing the song blaring over the speakers and slurring the lyrics as Asami tries to sit her up properly in one of the booths in the back.

"A-Asami," Korra half-cheers, half-whines, leaning in close to the other girl's face. She tilted her head, raised an eyebrow, and then smirked again. "You're so pretty, Asami." The other girl only lets out an uncharacteristic snort, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You are!" Korra continues, leaning to rest her head on her friend's shoulder. "You're like, super hot and super rich but you don't let that turn you into a bitch, I just love that about you, honestly. You're just the chillest person I know."

She doesn't know why, but Korra tilts her head up and her lips brush Asami's. She can see her eyes widen despite the dim club lights and she smiles, a crooked, drunken smile. "Sorry," Korra starts, but her apology is muffled by Asami's lips over her mouth. For a moment, she just stares forward, and then she shifts towards the other girl, slinging her arms over her shoulders. Asami pulls away first, a blush on her face and her hand over her lips.

When they get back to Asami's house, they stumble through the door falling over each other, clothes pooling on the floor, hands gripping and clutching and caressing one another. Asami's cheeks burn once she realizes Korra is removing her last article of clothing and rubbing her bare body against hers. Korra doesn't try to stop herself from the noises she makes contentedly into Asami's mouth as her hands cup her breasts, squeezing lightly. Her fingers move down towards the dark mound of hair between her legs and Korra teases it gently with a finger before sliding one inside.

She _really_ couldn't help the noise that she makes as she feels the warm, wet sensation over her fingers, pushing another inside as she keeps Asami pinned to the wall with a kiss, her lips moving from her face to her neck as she jerked her fingers inside of the other girl.

Asami clutches her brown ponytail in her hand, letting out a sharp cry when she feels fingers brushing her clit, not particularly sure how everything had escalated from having a girl's night to distract her from Mako to Korra's thin, tapered fingers working inside of her. Asami decides, as she shudders, slumping her head over onto Korra's shoulder, that she doesn't really mind it too much.

When Korra wakes up, it's to the smell of breakfast and the sound of chatter, so she rolls out of the bed, grinning as she sees she's been dressed in her sleep and that she's still in Asami's bed, even though the heiress is nowhere to be found. When she steps into the kitchen, she's greeted with a loud belch from Bolin and a laugh from Asami, who giggles even more when Mako presses a kiss to her neck. Asami simply looks at her and smiles, "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Korra steps back into the hall with a frown, wondering if it is possible to wash off the feeling of being used.

* * *

**notes:** sorry about the delay! had some real life issues but i am catching up :)


	5. Hair

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

Asami knows that Korra will be back after a few days, but she still gets antsy sleeping alone in her bed. She's so used to the Avatar cuddled up to her, strong, soft arms wrapped around her, face nuzzled into the nape of her neck, fingers twirling her hair. Her nose pressed against her neck and fingers pulling slightly in her hair is Asami's favorite sensation because it always sends a tingle rippling down her spine. When she shivers, Korra knows immediately that it's her favorite thing in the world.

But Korra isn't here, she thinks with a huff as she rolls onto her back. They've been apart before, that's for sure, but it's starting to get to Asami at the worst moment, in the middle of the night.

So it's only a slight surprise when her fingers wander between her legs as she thinks of Korra. At first, it's an idle stroke as she pictures the smiling, goofy girl with her hand propped under her head, the first time they'd slept in the same bed. They'd been friends then, Asami laughs, and even still Korra had blushed when she had started undressing for bed. Pretty soon her fingers had worked up a feverish rhythm, stroking adamantly and faster after every moment.

Her mouth parts slightly and she lets out a breath, picturing the first time that she and Korra had ever touched one another romantically. Neither of them had been entirely experienced and had mostly been learning the way around one another's bodies, but they had both fallen into comfort zones; Asami was a lot more use with her fingers, dexterous and deft, and Korra's mouth was warm and way too talented for someone who was trying to learn. She lets out a moan, pushing a finger inside of her and remembering how she nearly exploded with warmth the second Korra's mouth touched the inside of her thigh. She's alone, so she doesn't stop herself from whimpering at her own frantic ministrations – that is, until her door opens.

Asami nearly flies off of the bed at the sight of the Avatar, sleepily rubbing her eyes and trudging through the doorway. "Hey, whoa!" She calls, gripping the girl around the waist as she jumps, wrapping her legs around her and kissing her all over her face. Korra reaches a hand up to cup the back of Asami's head and laughs after the girl finally climbs down, blushing.

"I thought you were leaving," she says, crossing her legs slightly and putting her hands behind her back as to be as inconspicuous as possible. Korra raises an eyebrow and pulls her hand out with a grin.

"Is this what you do when I leave? Cause I'll stay…" She starts, but Asami cuts her off with a kiss.

Korra grins against her lips before she moves away, pulling them both into the bed. She kicks her shoes off and Asami helps her pull off the rest of her clothes until she's only wearing her wrappings, curling up beside the other girl. "I don't have to leave until the afternoon," Korra clarifies with a stretch and a yawn, "apparently Tenzin is busy helping Pema with Rohan and I'm not sure I'm prepared for babysitting duty," she laments, burying her face into Asami's hair.

She shivers and Korra laughs, reaching her hands up to curl strands around her fingers. "So I'm here," she says faintly, kissing her neck softly, "you've got me for now."

Asami lifts her hands to grasp Korra's, tangling her hair even further, but she doesn't care. "I can settle for that."


	6. Advice

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

Mako's not quite sure he's used to this idea yet, but Korra seems to think it's a good idea; every masculine part of his brain is telling him that this is the best thing that can happen to him.

After all, it's not every day that his ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend are both naked in his bed.

Yeah, definitely not every day.

Korra is splayed across the mattress, Asami kneeling by her hips with her fingers in between her legs. "There's this thing you do," Asami says as she demonstrates, fingers pressing insistently between Korra's legs and into her slick opening. She lets out a soft moan and Mako leans back slightly, hands on her thighs.

"Well, she likes it!" He says, but Asami raises an eyebrow. Then, she turns her wrist somehow and Korra lets out a loud, anxious moan, her hips rolling against Asami's fingers. The heiress glances up at her ex-boyfriend with a valiant grin. Mako only grumbles, moving his fingers where Asami's had been and mimicking everything.

Korra sits up slightly, smirking and softly, "Just like that," she encourages, wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him deeper inside. Asami trails her hands up Korra's body before she sits back on her legs, watching the concentration furrow Mako's brow until Korra is writhing in the sheets, rumpling the smooth covers.

"Now it's your turn to watch," she says to Korra, shoving Mako back onto the bed. "There's a lot to learn about this one."


	7. Weightless

**sweeter**, a **prompted** drabble compilation  
**warning:** sexual situations and adult themes

There are two moments in her life when Korra truly feels as if she will float away with nothing to tether her to the ground.

The first is whenever Asami touches her. There's something about the softness of the tips of her fingers, the gentle way her lips smooth out her worries, the way that her body curves against Korra's easily. Asami is never rough, even when Korra begs her; she's painstakingly slow, rubbing circles against her stomach, teasing her nipples with her nails, lavishing her clit with attention from her tongue. It's slow, but Korra enjoys the mounting tension between them until she feels it all coming to a head, bursting out of her and shattering her into a dozen pieces that are scattered to the wind by a subtle breeze. Asami always laughs and wraps her arms around Korra's waist, and it's truly the only thing that keeps her from floating to the ceiling, unable to come down until she is tempted to let Asami touch her again.

The second is when she watches Asami walk away with her hand threaded in between Mako's fingers, a smile gracing her lips, her eyes alit as she looks up at him. It's that moment where Korra feels like there is nothing worthy of anchoring her to the world around her and she just wants to float away, into the vast, endless sky where she can just as easily run out of breath the same way she does as she watches the two of them together again. Everyone tries to soothe her, tries to keep her grounded, but all of the hurt that bubbles up inside of her at the sight of them needs to be released.

But Korra loves Asami, so she takes this feeling with a grain of salt.

* * *

**notes:** and we're finished! i'm sorry about the pairing debacle - i added asami and korra first and then threw in mako cause two of these were from his point of view, but then it started showing up as makorra when it really isn't.


End file.
